A Lost World
by Neliel Von Schweetz
Summary: Your typical "girls falls into anime world" story, only this girl isn't right in the head. In both ways.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 : An Escape From Insanity.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece, I'm not Oda in disguise.**

**A/N : Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Narrator's Pov**

"S-Stop... stop... g-go a-away... I-I won't d-do it... please... l-leave m-me alone..." muttered Zabby, laying on her bed in the fetal position, covering her ears.

_ "You don't deserve to live..." _A voice whispered.

_ "This is not you... you... ARE EVIL." _another voice thundered.

"N-NO!" screamed Zabby, covering her ears once more, tears streaming down her cheeks. "ZABBY!" yelled her big brother, knocking down the locked door to her bedroom."Zabby..." her brother whispered, rushing to her side. "What's wrong...?" he quivered.

_ "Zabby..." _the voice hissed, _"You can't trust him... you can't trust anyone... trust... no... one..."  
_

"Zabby... you used to be so cheerful and happy... now look at you!" Her brother worried. "N-No... s-stay a-away..." she snapped, smacking her brother's hands' away from her. She curled into a ball, and covered her ears once again, but of course, it didn't help. Zabby was struck with fear. She kept hearing voices, when others' could not. Suddenly, Zabby's feet moved on it's own will, and walked over to the balcony of their house._  
_

_ "Zabby... you are a nuisance... I... I could have been one... if only it weren't for you!" _the voice thundered.

Zabby, realizing that the voice was dragging her feet to the balcony, clung onto the door, as her feet struggled to throw her over the balcony.

"ZABBY!" her father yelled.

He rushed over to her side, and held her from throwing herself over the balcony. "What's happening?! what are you doing?!" he questioned. Zabby just shook her head violently, as she screamed out inaudible words. Then, she had a random outburst of anger, and lunged herself towards the balcony. "ZABBY!" her father yelled, and grabbed her, just before she fell off.

_ "Damn it..."_ the voice hissed.

Her father took her to the living room, as she struggled to get free. She violently shook her head, and her arms squirmed as she struggled to get to the balcony to kill herself. Her big brother ran into the living room, and helped her father. She was still screaming inaudible words, before her brother sedated her. Her arms fell, and she hung limp in her father's arms. They laid her on the couch, and watched her sleep peacefully. It had been a long time since she had a peaceful sleep. Her brother was a college student, training to be a doctor, and happened to have a sedative with him. He had decided to become a doctor ever since their mother died of an unknown illness.

Zabby, his little sister, was only twelve when her mother died. And he, was seventeen. It had been four years ever since their mother died. But two years after she died, his little sister, Zabby, had been acting strange. She kept saying that she "heard voices" "I... I don't know what's wrong with her, Tyler!" their father suddenly blurted out, crying. Tyler Nightingale knew something was wrong with Zabby, his little sister. "Maybe... maybe... it's because... she misses... _mom._" Tyler murmured. Steve Nightingale, Zabby's father, put his hand to his face, to hide the tears away from his son. "It can't be Tyler! She's been dead for four years! You can't just use her as an excuse for this!" Steve cried out. Tyler looked down at the ground, not sure what to say.

"Tyler..." Steve murmured, "Let's take her to the hospital tomorrow... and find out... what's wrong." Tyler looked up to his father. His dark brown hair covered his eyes, as he softly cried. Steve Nightingale was a successful businessman. He had dark brown hair, and green emerald eyes. As for Zabby's older brother, his name was Tyler Nightingale, and was currently a college student. Unlike his father, he had black hair as dark as coal, and blue green eyes, and was studying to become a surgical doctor.

Zabby Nightingale, was sixteen, and attended high school. She had dark brown hair that reached her mid back and her eyes were an emerald green. She was like any other normal teenager, until she suddenly broke down like a failed machine.

After a while, Steve Nightingale laid a blanket on Zabby, and insisted that he would stay in the living room and watch over her, just in case she would lung herself over the balcony. Tyler nodded to his father, and walked to his room and plopped on the bed. But he couldn't sleep. There was just one thought lingering in his head. _"What happened to you, Zabby?"_

_**~ The Next Day** ~__  
_

It was early in the morning, and they had brought Zabby to the hospital when she was still sleeping. Steve and Tyler didn't want her to have a sudden burst of anger while in the hospital. They had admitted Zabby to the hospital at seven a.m., and now it was nine a.m. Tyler was in the cafeteria, getting something to eat, while his father, Steve, was waiting in the Zabby's hospital room.

While waiting in the room, a blonde woman in a white nurse's uniform walked in. Judging from Steve Nightingale's perspective, she seemed to be in her late twenties. Steve immediately got up from his chair, and rushed over to the nurse. "Miss, so, what are the results?! it's nothing dire, is it?! is my daughter fine?! will she live?! is she mentally damaged by her mothers death?! is it all my fault?!" panicked Steve. The nurse backed away a few inches from Steve, and finally interrupted his questions. "Calm down! your daughter is not mentally damaged! and yes, she will live! now stop with all the questions, and let me explain her situation, Mr. Nightingale!"

At this, Steve was able to quiet down, and let the blonde nurse speak. The nurse looked grimly at Zabby, and heaved out a heavy sigh. "Mr. Nightingale, my name is Nurse Emma, and I will be helping Zabby with her condition. I am not quite sure how you will handle this, but you need to be supportive of Zabby. Zabby's situation is very dire. Especially since she is in her teenage years. Your daughter Zabby has Schizophrenia."

**( A/N : This is how you pronounce it : skitz-zo-fren-ni-a )**

"Wha- what's that?" asked Steve. "Schizophrenia is a mental disorder that can withdraw the sufferer from society and reality. It can cause hallucinations, delusions, abnormal thinking and behavior, and, it can lead to _insanity."_ responded Nurse Emma. Steve was utterly shocked. His mouth hung wide open, as he stood there, as if frozen.

"Mr. Nightingale? Mr. Nightingale, are you all right?" asked Nurse Emma, her blue eyes staring into his. "Mr. Nightingale?" Steve then shook his head in frustration, and looked at Nurse Emma. "Will my daughter... be alright?" he slowly asked. Nurse Emma sighed again, and asked "This hospital... your wife, Eleanor, died here, correct?"

Steve slowly nodded in response. "There is a chance..." continued Nurse Emma, "that she may commit suicide." By now, Steve's body was shaking madly. "W-W-What?! i-is that p-p-possible?!" stuttered Steve. Nurse Emma nodded grimly. "When Eleanor was admitted here, I was in charge of giving her her medications. Eleanor was a great woman. We instantly became good friends. She always talked about her family, your kids must miss her a lot. Your daughter may think of suicidal thoughts, and when she does, those thoughts might linger to her mother, and she'd try to kill herself in this hospital if she does have suicidal thoughts. Zabby seems to be very stressed out from her hallucinations. We can hire a guard for you, in case she does commit suicidal acts, but it will cost a lot of money."

"Please, hire a guard. I can afford it. Please, help her." Steve pleaded. Nurse Emma smiled, a smile that was half mischievous, and half helpful. "Of course I will. The guard shall be here by next week, and so, as a favor, I can watch over Zabby, if you'd like." she responded. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much." replied Steve. "But... Mr. Nightingale, there is... no cure for schizophrenia. Only medications that she can take. Will that be alright?" Nurse Emma asked. Steve nodded, "of course it will." "Very well then." she responded.

* * *

**Zabby's Pov**

_"Hee hee hee..."_

"W-Who is that?!" I screamed, quickly turning around. _"It's us... Zabby..."_ the voices said. What's happening? where am I? I remembered getting sedated by Tyler, and nothing else. All around me, I was surrounded by gray walls, with streaks of black all over. I'm tied up to a chair. And these shadows drifted here and there, watching my every move. Where am I?! what are those _voices _going to do to me?!

_"Hee hee... we won't hurt you Zabby... we won't... yet."_ a voice said. I shook in terror. For two years, I was living in fear, I would see things others could not see, and heard voices in my head almost all the time. People had thought I was crazy, and avoided me. Even my friends. I don't know what _they _want from me. It's like... they were punishing me for living.

The shadows came closer, and closer, and I struggled to move the chair back. But it didn't work. "P-Please... don't... p-please... d-d-don't kill me... please..." I begged. The shadows snickered in response, and I could see the outline of their eyes and lips. _"You... are unforgiven... you are trash... a nuisance to us all... you... DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!"_ and suddenly, the ground around me cracked, revealing red vibrant lights. I sat in my chair in confusion, until it cracked more, and black chains flew straight up from the cracks, and gripped at my limbs, and they pulled me towards the shadows. Closer and closer. The crimson red lights surrounded the black chains, black as coal. They gripped at my arms and legs very hard, and blood began to trickle down my legs and arms.

I screamed, struggling to stay away from the shadows. They surrounded me, and they wanted me dead. I haven't lived long enough. I've never experienced the joy of life in a long time. I need to go... to go find... to go find myself. I know it's stupid, but for a long time, these voices clouded my thoughts. I wasn't able to think right. I wasn't able to be _me._ There were times I'd look in the mirror and ask myself the same question, over and over again, thousands and thousands of times. I've forgotten who I was ever since those voices came. And I need to find myself, to find the _real me._ Not the weird girl they called me, not evil, not creepy, nor the emo. But _me, Zabby Nightingale._ I screamed at the voices, that I wanted to live, but the more I screamed, the more the black chains gripped onto my flesh, another fresh trickle of blood flowing down, and I screamed more and more, trying to ignore the pain.

The shadows rejoiced. They had imprisoned me. The black chains dragged me towards the shadows, and I tried to flee. It was useless. A rush of adrenaline went through me. _"Die... die... die... DIE!" _they chanted. They wanted me dead. I don't know why. "Someone..." I murmered, "Please... someone... anyone... SAVE ME!" I screamed, the shadows laughed more at my futile attempt, but then, they stopped. The grey walls began to crack. A bright pure light escaped from the cracks, and they reached out to me. The shadows disintegrated, and the black chains loosened, and sank back into the cracks in the ground. The lights turned the shadows into ashes, and the cracks in the ground disappeared. The grey walls turned into a beautiful white and gold.

_"Wake up..."_ a voice said.

"Huh?" I said in confusion, looking around me.

the voice wasn't a horrifying one. It wasn't cold. It wasn't harsh.

But it was kind. And friendly. And warm.

The chair I had been sitting on, and the ropes I was tied to it, mysteriously vanished out of thin air. The ground I was on turned into green. No, it wasn't green, but I was standing on grass. I looked down at the grass that had suddenly appeared. What the...? what's going on? and then, I looked all around me, and the white and golden walls disappeared, and was replaced with a beautiful sky. Fluffy clouds drifted throughout the blue sky, and a light breeze swept through my dark brown hair.

Where am I? what exactly... happened...? I turned around, and around, watching my surroundings. Before, I was about to die, but now, it's like... what happened before never happened. Not knowing what to do next, I kneeled to the ground, and touched the grass. It was smooth. And very soft, and was the color of a beautiful green. Is this... heaven? Oh my God, did I die?!

_"Wake up... wake up Zabby... wake up"_

Immediately, I stood up, and sure enough, I was sure _that_ voice was here. And, as I spun around, there was only a slight breeze. What the...? am I really in heaven? did I just die?! and then, the voice giggled.

_"Zabby... wake up... this isn't heaven... this is... the abyss of your mind..." _it said.

the voice sounded kind and friendly, it seemed to be the voice of a woman, a young woman. And why is she telling me to wake up? is this a dream? wait, it can't be, she said this was the abyss of my mind. Wait, what does that even mean?

_"We're in your mind..." _the voice said, _"Zabby... wake up... wake up..." _ the voice echoed.

Suddenly, the scenery of the sky and grass disappeared, and I was surrounded by lights. It seemed like I was being engulfed in the lights. It was calm. And peaceful. And I let myself slowly get engulfed by the beautiful lights.

_"Wake up..."  
_

* * *

Slowly, my eyes started to open, and in front of my face, _very_ close, was a blonde nurse. "GAHHHH!" I yelled in shock. The blonde nurse looked startled, and backed away a few inches. "I see you've woken up, Miss Nightingale. Your father and brother have been very worried about you." the blonde nurse said. Strange... her voice sounds a lot like _that_ voice. An awful lot. "Mr. Nightingale! your daughter's awake!" the blonde nurse yelled to the door.

And _zoom! _dad ran through the door, and ran to my side, almost causing the blonde nurse to trip and fall. "ZABBY! DAD'S HERE! Are you okay?! are you hurt?! are you scared?! do you need anything?! water?! food?! don't worry, dad will always protect y-"_  
_

_BANG!_

Tyler had shown up, and hit dad on the head with his fist. Dad sank to the floor, a large bump appearing on his hand. Tyler sighed, and apologized to the blonde nurse, who's name, which I found out, was Emma, but everybody at the hospital called her Nurse Emma. Nurse Emma only giggled at Tyler's apology, and said it was alright.

"Hey, Zabby, are you awake now? you ok? any "voices" ?" Tyler asked.

"No..." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, that's because I gave you your medication pill. You'll be alright." Nurse Emma said. I nodded slowly. "Oh my! how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself! my name is Emma! but call me Nurse Emma! and, I'll be taking care of you for the next six months. " O-Oh... u-um... ok..." I stuttered. Yeah, I have to say, I'm a bit shy around new people... wait, did she say... SIX MONTHS?!

"WHA- WHA- WHAT?! SIX MONTHS?!" I yelled, flailing my arms around.

Tyler smirked. "Well, looks like the medication's working." he said. Just what did he mean by that? but, there is NO WAY I'm staying in a hospital, a hospital where my... mom died, for six months. No way.

I don't know what to think anymore. That nurse... sounded like _that _voice. It was such a kind voice. Not a cruel voice nor an evil one, but a pure-hearted and kind one. Was that a dream? the sky, the shadows, and the chains? was it all just... me? or, did it mean something? where are the evil voices that haunted me day and night? why is so... peaceful?

I must have been staring at the nurse for a while, and she kept repeating "Hello...? hello...?" I snapped back to reality, and watched her. She smiled back at me. I just kept staring at her in confusion, just nodding my head. "Excuse me, Nurse Emma, but, what exactly were the medication pills? is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

Then, dad turned into a sobbing mess. "IT'S OK, DARLING! EVEN IF YOU'RE MENTAL, AND HAD GONE COMPLETELY INSANE, DAD STILL LOVES YOU! D-D-DON'T CRY! DAD AND TYLER WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU! NO MATTER WHAT! I- I- I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T BRING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL A LONG TIME AGO! And now... and now... MY DARLING DAUGHTER WILL BE LIVING WITH SCHIZOPHRENIA! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME?!" Yelled dad, looking up at the ceiling, "WHY MUST YOU TORTURE MY DAUGHTER?! WHY CAN'T YOU TORTURE ME?!"

Tyler sweat dropped again. Nurse Emma was becoming afraid. And so were the people on the hospital floor, and possibly, the higher floors up, too. Well, dad was always like this... strange... I must have forgotten that dad was over protective, and... embarrassing. It's been a long time since I was embarrassed. But, who wouldn't be, when your dad, a grown man, is crying at the top of his lungs?

"Alright, alright, Mr. Nightingale, will you please excuse yourself, while I talk to Zabby?" Nurse Emma asked. "NO! NEVER! I WILL STAY BY MY DAUGHTER'S SIDE UNTIL THE END! NEVER!" Dad yelled. Tyler was getting more and more frustrated. Nurse Emma sighed, and took out a walkie-talkie. Wait, a walkie-talkie? what for? she muffled something into it, and dad's outburst of tears were getting louder.

"NEVER! I PROMISE, DAD WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE! I'LLL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU! DAD WILL ALWAYS BE HERE, DAMN IT, I'LL BEAT EVERYONE WHO HURTS YOU! I'LL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU!"

A-A-Always...? why... just when I thought I'd be at peace for once...

"DAD WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE! I'LL ALWAYS BE HE-" and then, a police officer walked in, and put his hand over dad's mouth, and dragged him out. Dad tried to escape the police officer, but he was strong, and only sighed out and said "Yeah, we know son, now stop disturbing the hospital." Dad kept screaming through the police officer's hand, but they were muffled, and the police officer and dad were gone.

Thank God.

Nurse Emma giggled sheepishly. "Well, you've got yourself a protective father, huh?" She asked. I nodded slowly. Maybe it's just me, but her voice sounds awfully familiar. Tyler gave a sigh of relief. "Well, at least you're not trying to kill yourself now." he said. "Y-Yeah..." I murmured. This hospital feels strange the last time I was here. Tyler was asking the nurse about the antipsychotics. I looked at the both of them in confusion, until they both turned to me. "Oh... Zabby..." said Tyler. I cocked my head to the side. "What are antipsychotics?" I asked. Tyler rubbed the back of his head. "Well... uh... Zabby..." he mumbled. I think I remember dad saying something about schizophrenia? what's that? Tyler mumbled on, searching for an answer to my question. How hard is it to say what antipsychotics are? Nurse Emma sighed, and walked over to the left of my hospital bed. She put her hand on my shoulder and said, "sweetie... you have schizophrenia."

Schizophrenia? "It's a mental disorder that can withdraw you from reality and society, cause hallucinations, delusions, and abnormal thinking and behavior." Nurse Emma said. I stared at her for a while. And then, laughed. "Haha! there's no way I'm crazy! I'm not crazy, there's just no way." I said between laughs. Tyler and Nurse Emma just stared at me, wearing serious expressions. I am... crazy...?

Immediately I stopped laughing. "You're... you're joking, right?! I can't be crazy, there's just... there's just... no way." I mumbled. "Zabbs, you're not crazy, you're just... mentally ill." Tyler said. That's the same thing as saying I am crazy. And that didn't really make me feel better. I took in a couple breaths. In, out, in, out, in, out. "So... what are antipsychotics?" I asked, in my calmest voice. "They're treatments for Schizophrenia. You won't be having hallucinations or delusions at all. You'll feel completely normal! although, you have to take them once a day. It's a good thing you're born in this generation, where the antipsychotics didn't have side-affects. The older antipsychotics had side-affects, while the modern ones, didn't." Nurse Emma explained.

Then, it was quiet for a while, until Nurse Emma chimed, "Well, visiting hours are over, now get to class, young man!" she said, kicking Tyler out the door. I could hear him say "Hey!" before Nurse Emma closed the door. "Well then..." said Nurse Emma, sashaying towards me. She came over me, and a small smile curved on her lips. "It's time to see you off... although I really shouldn't, but... it's for Eleanor." suddenly, she easily picked me up, and snapped her fingers.

"H-H-Hey! w-what are you doing? what do you mean see me off? and what about Eleanor?!" I frantically asked her. When she snapped her fingers, a deep, purple swirl formed in the middle of the room. It grew bigger and bigger, and was almost near my hospital bed. There were streaks of lightning in the purple swirl, mixed with eerie grey colors.

"Monde d'un autre monde, voyager, et rencontrer votre destin!" she chanted. She came closer and closer, to the swirling purple and grey colors, and positioned me over her shoulder. The purple and gray spiral was deep in the middle, and a strong wind blew in the room. "See ya, Zabby." she whispered, and tossed me into the swirling spiral of purple and grey. I screamed, struggling to get back up, reaching my hand forward, but all I could see was Nurse Emma's warm smile, and she waved me goodbye. I sank deeper, and deeper into the swirling spiral, I spun around and around, and became very dizzy. I couldn't get back to my senses at all, I was just whirling around in a spiral, or maybe... a vortex! I was tossed into a vortex. But... can this be a hallucination? I struggled to get my hand to touch the purple and grey colors in the spiraling vortex, and it was just a strong wind. This isn't a hallucination. I... I can feel it. This... this isn't a hallucination. I must have spun around the vortex for who knows long, and I was getting dizzier and dizzier, and soon passed out.

* * *

"Oi... is she awake?"

"Looks like she's about to..."

"Eh?! the sleeping beauty is awake?! First, let me awaken her with true love's first ki-"

"SHUT UP! You are NOT going to sexually harass a random girl we found! YOU IDIOT!"

* _PUNCH *  
_

"H-Hai..."

What the heck...? I slowly opened my eyes, and saw nine figures standing in front of me. I sat up, and groaned. My back hurts. The nine people standing in front of me were the strangest people ever. One, had green hair, and carried three swords. Another had blonde hair, and wore a suit. A woman had long orange hair flowing down her back, and another woman, with long raven hair. There was also a man with a very long nose. Wait, is that even possible? is he Pinocchio or something? or am I having one of those... hallucinations? please tell me I'm not actually crazy, am I? I mean, I just got pushed into a vortex by a nurse. Oh God, I am crazy.

"Oi! you awake?!" yelled a straw hat wearing boy. I nodded. Who... are these people? "Yohohohoho! So you're awake, stranger-san! My name is Brooke!" yelled the talking skeleton. Wait... skeletion...? talking...? with an afro...? "Yohohohoho! Stranger-san, may I see your pa-"

_* BANG! *_

The orange haired woman punched the talking skeleton's head. She was clearly angry. "BROOKE! YOU DON'T ASK STRANGERS TO LOOK AT THEIR PANTIES!" She yelled. Wait... he was about to ask to see my panties?! the nerve of that man! er- skeleton. "Sorry Nami-san..." he said.

_* Boom! *_

The door flung open, and there was a giant man with blue hair, wearing nothing but a speedo and a shirt, unbuttoned. He should seriously put on some pants. "Ow! she's awake?! well, nice to meet you, I'm Franky!" he said. I just blinked. Am I dreaming, or is this a hallucination? The orange haired woman yelled at the blue haired man, saying that he would scare me. Please. I've seen more frightful things. All of them were bickering with one another. The straw hat wearing boy, complaining that he was hungry to the blonde man, and that I should eat too. The man with three swords was already asleep. The talking skeleton trying to tell the orange haired woman that there was nothing to be afraid of, and that stranger-san, me, was fine.

The only one not making a commotion was the long black haired woman. She lightly chuckled at the scene, and gave me a warm smile. I just stared back at her, and didn't say anything. For all I know, peace was flowing in my mind, and the only voice in it, was mine.

* * *

**Narrator's Pov**

"Master... she's here. She's... here." said a woman with navy blue hair, wearing black sun glasses and a black mini dress. "WHAT?!" thundered a giant man, sitting on a giant arm chair engraved with jewels. His face was shadowed, but the ring on his finger, a golden ring with a black hourglass glinted in the light. "Yes master, she is here." the woman murmured. The man grunted. "Why... WHY IS SHE HERE?! that woman Eleanor... and that Ila, they made sure _she_ would live. Mercy!" he yelled.

"Hai!"

"Kill her... at all cost."

"As you wish, master."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Hide-and-Seek  
**

**A/N** :** Thank you to the favoriters, followers, and Lilikoikoi! Your support is appreciated! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner! I'll try and update sooner since it's SUMMER VACATION! I've waited for this so long... well, here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece, all rights go to Eiichiro Oda~**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Narrator's Pov**

"Master... she's here. She's... here." said a woman with navy blue hair, wearing black sunglasses and a black mini dress. "WHAT?!" Thundered a giant man, sitting on a giant arm chair engraved with jewels. His face was shadowed, but the ring on his finger, a golden ring with a black hourglass glinted in the light. "Yes, Master, she is here." the woman murmured. The man grunted. "Why... WHY IS SHE HERE?! That woman Eleanor... and that Ila, they made sure _she _would live. Mercy!" he yelled.

"Hai!"

"Kill her... at all cost."

"As you wish, master."

The woman with navy blue hair now known as Mercy disappeared in a flash. The man in the arm chair balled his fists. Those troublesome women... made sure the girl would live. But there was... there was a possibility one of them was still alive. Somewhere... somewhere in the galaxies. But the man shook his head. Even if one of the women was still alive, he couldn't go to the world they were in. Not from what happened years ago.

But now, the girl was here. If she were to stay any longer, and learn about her skills, the tragedy will come once again. Mercy needed to kill her. Right away. Mercy was a strong woman, a deadly one. Cold and intimidating she became after the conflict. Her heart ceased to love and care, and now she only killed to take out all her anger, pain, and frustration even if she didn't show it.

Mercy was practically gifted in dirty tricks, and the more she did these tricks, the more experienced she got. With every new found strategy, she became stronger, and with the agility of her slim body, she was able to disappear so easily, one would have thought they were imagining. Her skills of scarring minds and morphing memories and showing the scars of a person's life was one to be feared. She was feared throughout the Grand Line, and New World. They called her _"Mercy Of Memories"_

The name, the man had to admit, fitted her quite nicely. The name meant, every person, holding memories, was at her mercy. The man smiled. He didn't have to worry if the girl would be killed. Mercy would kill her, and Mercy never failed him. Not once.

* * *

**Zabby's Pov**

I decided to go ahead and snuggle in the bed while the people were bickering. I mean, might as well make use of the time. So, I went back to bed while they were arguing. I know, I know. I just ended up somewhere, with people whom I've never met, and while they're arguing, I decide to go ahead and SLEEP.

For your information, I've had voices inside my head, telling me to do things I don't even _want _to do, causing me to go crazy and forget which voice is mine, had people call me crazy, saw things happen but weren't sure they were real, and had feelings where I felt like someone was gonna shoot me. And now, I'm finally able to get away from all that, and I just wanna SLEEP. That's right, I'm gonna sleep instead of escaping. Because that's _definitely _what a sane person would do.

But of course, my blissful sleep was disturbed. "Oi! I'm Luffy, who are you?" The straw-hat boy asked bluntly, shaking me awake. "Luffy! Don't treat a lady like that!"

"Ero-cook." said another person.

"Huh?! What'd you call me, Marimo?!"

"WHAT?!"

"You two, can you quit it for once?!"

Opening an eye, I realized it was the orange-haired woman. She was staring the swordsman and blonde down. "Hai, Nami-san~" swooned the blonde. I rolled my eyes. And the swordsman rolled his eye, and I could hear him mutter "Idiot."

The straw-hat boy just laughed at their antics, a wide grin spread on his face. "Oi," he said, shaking me again, "WAKE UP!" groaning, I decided to wake up and face my captors. "Hi..." I murmured. "Shishishishi! I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be the pirate king!" The straw-hot boy said grinning. I blinked. Pirate king. Guess he's a child at heart...? Hey, doesn't mean he can't dream. "Um... cool..." I managed to say.

The boy, now known as Luffy, just smiled at me. "Yeah! Thanks! What's your name?" he asked. All the other captors also looked at me with curiosity. Should I tell them my name? That could be dangerous. Then again... they seem nice. Wait, NO! NO, NO, NO! I've watched all those murder movies, and the captors look kind and caring, but inside they were cold-blooded savage sadistic beasts. No, can't trust these people. CAN'T trust these people. They can be MURDERERS! Once, I watched a movie where the murderer was a kind woman, who gave the prisoner food, water, and didn't torture him. That is, until she got the prisoner to tell her about his family and friends, making him think they were friends, she went and captured all of them, and killed them right in front of his face.

Shaking my head, I remembered that movie scene. It was bloody. After she dirtied her hands with their blood, she turned to the prisoner, and _chopped off every limb._ I shivered at the memory. These people can be murderers. Nope, can't trust them. Won't tell them anything. Just name.

"Z-Zabby..." I said.

The orange-haired woman smiled. "I'm Nami, the navigator of this ship!" she extended a hand toward me. I shook it. "And over there, the swordsman, is Zoro, the guy over there is Sanji, our cook." she pointed to Zoro, then Sanji the cook. "Hello, Zabby-chwan~ I hope we get along~" He said, hearts in his eyes. I stared at him weirdly, inching closer away from them all. Such strange people...

"Oi, look, you scared her!" yelled the guy in the speedo. "Ah, I'm sorry, Zabby-chan." Sanji apologized. I only nodded my head. "It's okay..." I say. Nami sighed, and continued to introduce me to Usopp the sniper, Chopper the doctor, Franky the shipwright, (that's when I found out I was on a ship... didn't ask how I got on a ship, though...) Robin the archaeologist, Brook the musician, and told me that Luffy was the captain.

"Um... we're on a ship right?" I asked. "Yeah." Nami said. "Wait... how did I get on a ship...?" I questioned cautiously. "Oh, we found you drifting in the sea on a raft. What were you doing there?"

I blinked. "So... what I'm hearing is... you didn't kidnap me?" I slowly asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Kidnap you? Why would we want to kidnap someone?" she laughed. "Did you think we kidnapped you cause we're pirates?" she asked chuckling.

Wait, pirates? "W-W-WAIT, YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES?! PIRATES STILL EXIST?!" I scream, arms flailing around.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked arching a brow, "this is the Grand Age Of Pirates. What do you mean they still exist?"

My mouth hung open in shock, and the pupils in my eyes rolled into the back of my head as a gloomy atmosphere took over around me. This... can't be happening...

"I... I... I- I- I- t-t-traveled back in t-time..." I whisper.

"Traveled back in time?" asked Robin curiously.

I was too busy gawking to notice. "NOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAYYYYYYY!" I scream, suddenly getting a burst of energy to run around the room panicking. "NOOOOO!" I repeat over and over. "Oi, oi... calm down." the green-haired swordsman, if I remember his name was Zoro, said. He was sweatdropping.

I skidded to a stop and turned to him. "HOW CAN I?! I FREAKIN' TRAVELED BACK IN TIME, I CAN'T STAY HERE, THERE'S NO TV, I'M GONNA MISS AN EPISODE OF MODERN FAMILY, DO YOU GET HOW SERIOUS THAT IS?!" I yell, now grabbing the top of his kimono thing and pulling him back and forth in a crazed motion.

"Did she just say she traveled back in time?!" Yell Usopp, Chopper, and Brooke, arms flying up in the air.

I sigh as I finally released my grip from the swordsman. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled. "Oh... sorry... I needed to take out my anger, haha, no hard feelings, right?" I rub the back of my head sheepishly. "The hell...?" He whispered, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm so glad you guys aren't kidnappers! I know this is probably from the delusions they said I had, but I ALWAYS felt like I was being followed! No kidding, and I swore that I saw a guy with a shotgun staring at me! But that could be from the hallucinations... and I felt like someone wanted to SHOOT me! But the fact is, I'm on medication and totally normal. At least I think so..." I say with so much happiness, I'm not really sure they heard me right, since I was talking a mile a minute.

"You felt like you were followed? Shishishishi! You're funny!" Luffy smiled. Chopper and Usopp however, were backing in a corner. Hm. Wonder why. In the meantime, Luffy and I got along quite well, and I completely forgot about my kidnapping theory.

"So, you travelled back in time?! THAT'S SO COOL!"

I grin. "I KNOW! I still don't get how though." I start to laugh a little, "But I'm in the Great Pirate Era?! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" I say, stars in my eyes from excitement. This. Is. AWESOME. Did I say this was awesome? Cause this is DEFINITELY awesome.

"What's the future like? Are there pirates?" Luffy asks with curiosity.

I shake my head. "No, but I hear rumors they still exist. Dunno though. In the past, the government caught all of the pirates, so there aren't any, but I still hear rumors about them." I shrug.

They all slowly nod.

"So, being a time-traveler and all; I still can't get used to that- do you know things about the past?" Nami asks.

I nod. "Of course I do, I've been in history class. "

"Oh? You're a scholar?" Robin said, curious.

"Well... kind of like that, yeah."

"Zabby-san, how did you get here?" Robin questioned.

"Oh. I got thrown into a vortex." I say.

They all looked at me with awkward, weird, confused, and amused expressions. Luffy was just laughing.

"What?"

Nami sighed. "We've seen some crazy things too, so it's not much of a big deal."

"Oh, alright."

"Oi, Sanji! I want meat! I'm hungry~!" whined Luffy. I stifled a laugh with a cough. He reminds me so much of those toddlers I babysat.

"YOU JUST ATE."

"But I'm hungry~"

It was at this time that my stomach growled.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Um... uh... I guess I'm hungry, too?"

"Yeah! Sanji! Meat!"

Sanji sighed. "Fine, but only because of Zabby-chan!"

Sanji then turned to me and said "Do you have a preference, Zabby-chan? Oh, you're eyes are so lovely!" _  
_

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds. Then laughed.

"Are you flirting with me? Cause this really doesn't usually happen." I laugh. Sanji blinked at me in shock.

"But your eyes are truly lovely! How can no man ever flirt with you? True, you don't have the physique of Nami-san and Robin-chan, but you are a beautiful lady!"

"Um... thanks, I'm really flattered." and then I remember the words _'You don't have the physique of Nami-san and Robin-chan'_

I looked down at myself. B-Cup sized.

"WHAT, ARE MY BOOBS NOT BIG ENOUGH?!" I yell, punching Sanji square in the jaw. He landed on the floor, dazed, blood dripping down his nose. I was now seething in anger, steam coming off from my fist.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Zoro was laughing in hysterics, while the reindeer, Chopper, and Usopp stood away from me in fear.

I was too angry at Sanji to notice the others' reactions.

Nami shook her head. "He deserved it." she said.

I regained my composure and sat back on the bed, fuming.

It took me a few moments to examine my surroundings more observantly. The room had a counter, with cabinets on the top. There were a few medical tools and a few medical books as well on the counter along with medicines and bandages. "Are we in a doctor's office, or something?" I ask.

"Nope. A sick bay. That's what they call it in ships." Said Franky. "Chopper here's the doctor of this ship! He's the best, you can really count on him!"

"Bastard~ I'm not happy you called me a doctor, dumbass~" Chopper smiled, doing a little dance.

"But... you look happy, and you're SOOO CUTE!" I squeal, tackling him into a tight hug. I kept on hugging him, a small glee that came out of me, it's been a while since I reacted to cute things; or reacted to anything like that! I was afraid, too afraid, to think of anything else but the voices in my mind and my hallucinations.

"Um... Zabby..." Nami cautiously said, sounding worried.

"Can't. Breathe..." Chopper groaned.

It took me a moment to realize, and I finally let go. Chopper gasped out for air, and caught his breath. "Sorry, you were just too cute." I said. Chopper blushed at the comment. "I'm not, bastard~!"

This time, I restrained myself from suffocating the poor thing.

"By the way, Zabby, do you have any idea how you were drifting in the sea on a raft?" Nami asked. "Hm... actually, I have no idea." I said. "Mmm... alright... well, I still can't believe you... traveled back in time? Is that even possible?" asked Nami.

"Well, you're looking at the proof." I say. I honestly don't know what to make of this. I traveled back in time. I traveled back in time. But crap. They could be bad pirates, still.

"So you said you were thrown into a vortex by a nurse?" questioned Robin. "Yeah." I respond. "Can you please tell us how you were thrown into the vortex? what were you doing?" she questioned again. "I... I was in the hospital..." I say, "Then when my dad and brother left, the nurse said she was going to 'see me off' and then she made this vortex-thing appear, and I landed here, I guess."

Robin nodded. Wow. Landing in history. Now, I'm starting to question my sanity, here. I landed back in time, in the pirate era. Well, isn't my history teacher gonna love this story? Well, he'd probably think I was crazy... again. No, Zabby, focus on the facts, here! You're somewhere you don't know, these people could be criminals- well, they are- they might be bad, and you HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GET BACK. Plus, you're gonna miss another episode of The Big Bang Theory. Damn. I need to get back. Like, fast.

"Um... do you know how I can- you know- get back? to my time?"

Luffy answered "Nope. Not at all."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK?!" I yell, tears going down my face like a waterfall. "Nooooooo..." I moan, "Season 8 is starting tomorrow..." I lay on the bed face-down, sulking.

Luffy laughed at me. "Your funny!" he said. I continued sulking. "We could help you get back to your time... and in the meantime you can stay with us." suggested Robin. My head perked up. "REALLY?! You'll help me?!" I say, jumping up and down excitedly. "Well, wait do you think, Captain?" Robin asked Luffy. "Yeah! This is going to be so much fun!" Luffy grinned. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I yell, going over and hugging Robin tightly, before letting go.

"Thank you so much! You know, I'm glad I was found by pirates like you. If I was found by other pirates- who knows what would have happened to me." I say, thanking her. "And thank you Luffy!" I say smiling. He grinned back at me. When I thanked the rest of the crew, I thought I saw a small glint in Nami's eyes... it was pretty mean... it seemed like she was angry at something. Eh. Whatever. But what would she be angry about?Shrugging, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"Anyway, where do we even start? We have no clue how to get you back. What do you think we should do, Robin?" Asked Nami. Robin nodded thoughtfully, and stayed like that for a few moments before saying, "You're right. We have no clue, save for the fact she was thrown into a vortex, from the future, and was in a hospital. Nothing more. But I'm quite sure that I may be able to find out how by research. In the meantime, while she's here, I'll do research for now."

I nodded. I just hope Dad and Tyler don't worry. Who am I kidding, of course dad would be worried. He'd get the award for World's Most Over-Protective Father. I'm serious. Tyler... I can count on him to calm dad. He's always the logical, calm, funny, childish, and abnormal one. Just like mom.

And me... I'm just really awkward. But when I think of past events that had led to my personality developing into something else, and my father and brother changing, I start to remember that night.

I started remembering memories of her. Long, wavy wild black hair. Faded blue eyes. Sickly pale skin. A hospital bed. IV cords. I remember it all.

_**Zabby's** **Memory**_

_I ran with the hospital bed, along with two doctors, and a few nurses. They rolled the hospital bed through the hallways of the hospital, a red siren beeping for all the workers of the hospital. Telling them to move. _

_"Mom... mom... mom..." I whisper to her ear. She was unconscious, a blue breathing mask was placed on her. Tyler and Dad were on one side, running, telling the doctors and nurses to hurry up. Tears formed in my eyes. If she was gone... if this woman, died, what will happen... to our family?  
_

_We made it to the operating room, the doctors and nurses hurrying around finding all the tools they needed, and started operating on her. A doctor came to us. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait outside. We're operating, right now. What she has, we don't know. But please, wait outside for... the results."_

_Tyler nodded, making his way toward the door. He was always calm... but this time, I saw tears coming down, his hand was shaking. Dad already had tears streaming down quietly. He nodded, walking towards the door along with Tyler. I stood there, staring at the doctor. "How much of a chance... does she have for survival?" I ask. The doctor looked down, thinking. In the back, I saw the other doctor and nurses begin.  
_

_"In her condition... I don't think she'll be able to live..." he said. I stood there, shock in my eyes. I felt myself shaking. No. This can't happen... "Doctor, can I please stay here with her?" I plead. He looked at me in shock. "Young lady, we are operating on her. We are doing surgery. And you want to-"_

_"I DON'T CARE! Please, just let me stay here and be with her, please! Just let me be with her. Please. JUST LET ME STAY HERE WITH HER! PLEASE!" I scream. The doctor looked at me blankly. "I'm sorry. You can't. You'll have to wait outside along with your brother and father." _

_I glared at him. "Let me stay with her. I don't care what you have to say. I have been the most ungrateful daughter ever, and do you think I want her to die... before I say 'I'm sorry'? do you? DO YOU?! I'm staying here. You can't change my mind. EVEN IF SHE CAN'T HEAR ME, I WAN'T TO AT LEAST SAY I'M SORRY! I HAVE MADE HER CRY, MY OWN MOTHER CRY,"_

_"Young lady. Get out."  
_

_I looked behind him. They were now operating on her._

_"No." I say, my hand shaking in anger. "I need... to say... before she... before she..."_

_"Security." the doctor said into a device. Hot tears were going down my cheeks. "I CAN'T LIVE KNOWING WHAT I'VE DONE, I DON'T DESERVE A MOTHER LIKE HER, AND THERE SHE IS, WITH ME VERY STEP OF THE WAY, LET ME AT LEAST SAY I'M S-S-S... sorry. LET ME AT LEAST-"_

_A man with a black shirt with security grabbed me, pulling me out, I yell, trying to get away from his grasp. But he was too strong. I kick, bite, scream, but they don't work. I try and make my way over to her. The woman that gave birth to me. My mother.  
_

_I was out of strength now, but I kept on trying to reach her. Just before she... just before she... before she... before she dies. I know she's unconscious... but can't I at least say to her 'I'm sorry'?_

_But I guess... it's too late. _

_I was dragged out, looking down at the ground, before I looked up at her, surrounded by people operating on her. Her face, although the blood was seeping out her abdomen, was peaceful and beautiful. I finally start crying before yelling "SHE'S MY MOTHER!"_

_**End of**** Memory**_

The memory faded. The pirates were now doing their own business, and left me in the Sick Bay to rest. I was an ungrateful daughter, who didn't deserve a wonderful mother like her. I'm not going to stay here anytime soon... but...

_"It's time to see you off... although I really shouldn't, but... it's for Eleanor."_

What... did that mean...? Eleanor... why would that nurse... throw me into a vortex, and make me end up here... for Eleanor? Why would... that nurse... use her name? Just who is she? How does she know her? What connection... is there, with Eleanor, and this place?

I shook my head, laying back down on the bed. Whatever it is, I... there's... something that has to do with me here. Could it be, that I have a purpose here...?

...

Okay, yeah, I'm crazy. Why the hell would I be sent here for anything? It's not like I'm of any worth. Chuckling, I start to wonder how I'd ever get back.

* * *

**Narrator's Pov  
**

She sped here and there, in an inhuman speed, searching everywhere. She stopped, and stood on Marie Jois, hidden from the marines. The girl was nowhere to be found in the Grand Line. There was only one more place to search. The New World. Sighing, Mercy jumped over Marie Jois, off to the islands of the New World.. If the girl were to be here, she will cause disruption- and possibly destruction- in all worlds.

The girl needed to be dead.

From the last time this had happened- chaos ascended. Taking in a deep breath, flashes of Mercy's memories went by her mind. She wouldn't let it happen again. No matter what the cost. She remembered when she hunted down others. It was like a game of hide-and-seek. Her favorite childhood game.

They ran from her. Hid from her. Desperately tried to run and hide. She caught them. She killed them. She wasn't even taking them seriously. It was funny. They believed they could outrun her. She let them live for a few moments out of pity. For every game of hide-and-seek, she always won. She was always the seeker.

She ran from island to island in the New World, until she found a ship, sailing across the waters. She could feel it. The pulses. 10. There were 10 on the ship. Among them was the girl. The girl who could ruin it all.

Mercy smiled. _"Found you."_

* * *

**A/N : By the way, season 8 of The Big Bang Theory doesn't start tomorrow- I have no idea when it starts actually XD **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Neliel**


End file.
